On the Wings of a Dragon
by uoduck
Summary: Part 2 of "The Continuing Adventures of Harry Potter in Middle Earth" The battle for Erebor has been won. Now, the rebuilding has begun. The dwarves are awaiting the coronation of their new king and his consort. And Harry, Fíli and Kíli are finishing up their courting.


AN:

Okay, finally, I started to write this! I hope you guys enjoy the first chapter!

As always, hobbit and harry potter do not belong to me. They belong to JK Rowling and JRR Tolkien.

* * *

Harry was wandering the mines of Erebor when he heard a giant crumbling sound. He ran quickly to where he had heard the sound, running lightly where the ground was still unstable. He stopped when he arrived at the spot and quickly shifted shape into the dragon and tucked himself under the falling roof, covering the various dwarves who were working in the area. The dwarves who were working in the vicinity all started to yell at once then started to back off from him. Harry gave an oomph when the rocks hit him but he felt like he could hold it. But not for very long... He flicked his eyes toward the remaining miners and roared, hoping one of the dwarves of his company heard him quickly.

Harry had known that no one other than the company that he had traveled with had seen him shift into a dragon and he had taken the chance that they would react badly. And apparently they had... He gave a huff and redistributed his weight to better hold off the rocks.

A couple of minutes later, or what felt like hours to him, he heard the familiar voices of the soon-to-be king and his nephews and Dwalin. In fact, he heard what sounded like the entire company.

"Harry!" Fíli shouted as soon as Harry spotted them. He saw Fili and Kili in the lead followed by Thorin, Bilbo, Dwalin and surprisingly Nori.

**"****I seem to have gotten myself into a little problem."**

"Little?" Kili exclaimed. "You call that little? You're stuck under rock and stone!"

**"****Well, since this doesn't compare to seeing you two... Yes, I would consider this a small problem."**

Fili winced, knowing to what Harry was referring to, and walked right up to Harry and putting a hand on his front right leg in reassurance. Kili came up to and stood right in front of Harry's lowered head.

"Harry, how can we help get you out of there?" Bilbo asked.

**"****Uh, is Gandalf still around?"**

"I do believe he is," Thorin replied, turning to either Dwalin or Nori to go get Gandalf. "I think he means to stay until the coronation."

"I'll go get him," Bilbo replied, already knowing what Thorin would have asked.

Thorin smiled at him. "Be careful then. He could be conversing with the Elven King."

Harry watched as Bilbo ran off, hearing the pitter patter of hobbit feet run through the mining tunnels and off through Erebor.

**"****Still on about Thranduil?"**

Thorin turned to narrow his eyes at Harry. "Yes. However, I will thank him for the aid he gave us in the battle."

Harry gave a dragon sigh and lightly leaned his head into Kili's hand which had come up to touch his snout. Fili came over and stood alongside Kili and added his hand. Harry grumbled deep in his throat, being careful not to release any fire.

**"****Did Bard and his men already leave then?"**

Thorin raised an eyebrow at him.

**"****What? Uh, well, we've-" **Harry glanced at Thorin then seemed to reconsider. **"****You know what, I'll just say that I've been busy."**

"Busy?" Kili chuckled. "You could say that! We've been busy too!"

Fili smirked and Harry felt the dragon equivalent of a blush appear on his snout. Harry groaned and accidentally let out a puff of smoke.

Thorin rolled his eyes. "I did not need, see or want to know that, nephews."

Kili blushed but he seemed unrepentant about it.

"What is this about Harry being stuck?"

Harry raised his head to look down the tunnel and spotted Bilbo leading Gandalf directly to their location.

**"****Admittedly, I should have just levitated the rocks. I know; it was just instinct."**

Gandalf chuckled and stopped alongside Thorin. "That would have been better, yes. What do you want me to do?"

Harry looked around then felt the amount of rocks that were straining against him. **"****You could possibly raise them off my back then I'll quickly shift back to human. Then, Fili, do you think you could pull me out quickly enough?"**

"Do you really think I would say no?" Fili muttered. "Of course I will."

"Hmm, I think I'll be able to do that," Gandalf scratched at his chin in concentration then nodded. "Yes, I can do that."

"Okay, Fili, Kili, why don't you two back up to stand next to us?" Gandalf asked. "Though be at the ready to get Harry out."

Harry watched as both of his dwarves backed up only a little and stopped, looking very determined.

Gandalf started to hum with power then Harry felt the rocks on top of him raise a few inches. Harry then took that as his cue to shift back to his human form, knowing that shifting back from his dragon form would take longer than his other forms. Once he was human again, he felt both Fili and Kili drag him out from under the stone and rocks.

"He's out! Gandalf, you can lower the stones!"

The second before Harry felt the spell on the rocks leave, he cast a spell to shield all of them from the extreme noise that would result in a minute. In the next minute that the rocks touched down to the ground, they kicked up a lot of dust and a lot of noise. Harry started to cough and he heard the dwarves and hobbit do the same. Fili and Kili still had their arms around him, though they were a little tighter than necessary. After the dust had dissipated, Harry slowly stopped coughing and cast a spell to air out the mining tunnel, pushing the dust away.

He saw that Bilbo had burrowed into Thorin's chest and of course the soon-to-be dwarven king had both arms wrapped around the hobbit. Thorin had also pulled his coat around Bilbo, covering his ears at the same time. Harry winced, knowing that hobbits had rather sensitive hearing.

"That could have gone better."

Harry glanced to where Bofur was standing at the tunnel entrance and started to laugh. The others joined in, aware of what Bofur had said in the goblin tunnels and now that he had said it here at Erebor... It just made it all the more hilarious.


End file.
